Wonderland
by thwllaaa
Summary: Kyungsoo, bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun yang berfantasi tentang Wonderland ―negeri penuh keajaiban― negeri yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. Lalu ia secara tidak sengaja masuk kedalam lubang dan terjebak dalam Wonderland yang tak lain adalah negeri impian nya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Wonderland tidak sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan? -KaiSoo Fanfict! Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wonderland

Author : LicieFluppy (Thella)

Main Pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T+

Other cast find by yourself

Warning : Yaoi! Boys x Boys! Typo(s)! etc.

Chap 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wonderland_― Tempat dimana semuanya menyenangkan. Dongen berfantasi itu telah mempengaruhi otak Kyungsoo, bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu. Dia ingin Tau bagaimana rasanya berada di Wonderland, negeri seribu keajaiban yang menyenangkan ―menurutnya― Kyungsoo menyusuri rumahnya dan menemui kakaknya, Do Chan Yeol.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Wonderland! Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya berpetualang di Wonderland?"

"ah, itu.." Chanyeol sedikit tergagap, mengingat dulu waktu ia kecil. Ia pernah masuk kedalam lubang pohon pada saat berekreasi bersama teman-teman satu sekolah nya di hutan, dan ia masuk ke negeri bernama Wonderland. Dulu Chanyeol suka sekali berfantasi tentang Wonderland, keinginan nya ke Wonderland sangat kuat, sehingga tiba-tiba ia penasaran dengan _kelinci berkacamata_ yang ia ikuti sampai kelubang yang berada di pohon besar, ia masuk ke Wonderland, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan keberadaan nya di Wonderland, dan ternyata Wonderland tidak seperti yang diceritakan di dongeng kebanyakan, Wonderland yang asli itu _**Mengerikan**_. Banyak mata-mata, mahkluk aneh, semua aneh di Wonderland. Chanyeol berpikir, _kenapa Wonderland seperti ini? Kenapa berbeda dengan yang diceritakan dibuku? Kenapa Wonderland... Argh!_ Batinnya. Memang pertama kau masuk Wonderland akan menemukan keajaiban banyak disana, tapi berhati-hatilah karena di Wonderland ada _**Red Queen**_**, Annabelle** jahat yang menyebarkan semua mata-matanya di penjuru Wonderland. Chanyeol memasuki Wonderland pada saat ia berumur 10 Tahun, dongeng Wonderland memang sudah melegenda, tapi banyak yang berkata bahwa dongeng itu hanya karangan semata. Tapi Chanyeol? Dia percaya karena ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana berada dalam Wonderland. Pada saat Chanyeol di Wonderland, ia tidak sengaja dikejar oleh pasukan Ratu Merah karena ia mencuri makanan dari kebun belakang kerajaan Ratu Merah, tapi beruntung lah ada Baekhyun, peri kecil yang menyelamatkan nya ―dan juga istrinya sekarang- pada saat di Wonderland. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun sekarang dan Baekhyun menjadi manusia biasa, bukan nya peri? Ah, itu simple. Orang yang berada di Wonderland, siapapun mereka, apapun bentuk mereka jika mereka ke dunia nyata. Maka wujud mereka akan seperti manusia di dunia nyata. Ya manusia biasa. Tapi ini tidak akan merubah hewan, karena hewan yang berasal dari Wonderland ke dunia nyata hasilnya sama saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar Wonderland dengan bantuan _White Queen, _Annastasya yang memberikan ramuan untuk keluar dari Wonderland.

"Hyung! Kenapa diam saja?" Kyungsoo mengguncang pelan badan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar akan lamunan tentang masa lalunya

"entahlah, hyung tidak tau. Jangan berpikir kalau kau akan ke Wonderland Kyungsoo-ah, disana tidak seperti dongeng yang kau baca"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Ah, Lupakan. Tolong panggil Baekhyun ne?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" ia berteriak, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng prihatin(?) dengan nasib telinga nya ini

"ne?" dengan santai Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun-ah" segera Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pangkuan nya dan membisikan sesuatu

"Bocah itu sudah terpengaruh oleh dongeng Wonderland, dan berpikir bahwa Wonderland itu menyenangkan. Aku takut jika ia ke Wonderland Baekkie, kau tahu kan? Lubang menuju Wonderland bisa berada di pohon mana saja, termasuk pohon belakang sekolah Kyungsoo, bahkan pohon besar depan rumah kita. Aku takut jika Kyungsoo masuk kedalam lubang itu dan terjebak dalam Wonderland" ujar Chanyeol lirih

"Jangan biarkan dia berfantasi tentang Wonderland terus menerus Yeollie, jika ia terus berfantasi dengan Wonderland, kemungkinan ia akan cepat masuk ke dalam Wonderland"

"Aku takut"

"aku tahu"

"Kyungsoo, bermain lah dengan temanmu, jangan berpikir terus tentang Wonderland! Arrachi?" nasehat Baekhyujn

"hm, ne" Kyungsoo segera berlari ke luar rumah dan mengampiri teman-teman nya "ZIYU! LOLEN! ALEYNA! LEO!" panggil Kyungsoo

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Ayo kita bermain petak umpet!" ajak Ziyu. Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai hompimpa

_Hompimpa alaiyum gambreng, pak kepsek jelek juga botak(?) Leo Jaga Leo Jaga! _Ya, begitulah cara mereka menentukan siapa yang jaga, biarkan saja. Namanya juga anak-anak, biarkanlah mereka bermain dengan cara mereka.

"Leo jaga ya! Jangan ngintip!" kata Lolen, semua nya kemudian berpencar, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Kyungsoo bingung, ia harus bersembunyi dimana? _Ah! Itu ada pohon!_ Pikirnya. Ia berlari ke belakang pohon dan menemukan lubang besar dibalik pohon itu.

"Lubang? Lebih baik aku bersembunyi disini, agar tidak ketahuan" Kyungsoo memasuki lubang itu perlahan dan...

"AAAAAAAAA!" Ia menjerit begitu dirinya seakan dihisap oleh lubang itu kedalam

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada typo? Itu manusiawi kawan :3 ff ini terinspirasi dari film 'Alice In Wonderland' xD dengan sedikit perubahan yang aku buat dalam ff ini. Aku butuh review untuk lanjut ff ini. Aku mau lihat, bagus apa engga respon ff ini ._. Mian pendek, baru aja dibikin xD kalo reviewnya sedikit ga mau lanjut ah/? Wkwkwk, jadi review nya yang banyak ya/? 'O')/ ok, see ya in next chap^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wonderland

Author : thwllaaa (ganti nama. Prev;liciefluppy)

Main Pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T+

Other cast find by yourself

Warning : Yaoi! Boys x Boys! Typo(s)! etc.

Chap 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku Dimana?_" Kyungsoo membatin "apa ini?" Kyungsoo melihat tangan nya yang penuh dengan cairan hijau menjijikan

"Itu lendir dari siput wonderland" tiba tiba muncul laki laki berkulit tan depan Kyungsoo "s_iapa lagi dia?_" batin Kyungsoo "kau siapa? Aku dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku? Aku Kai, kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Kai

"aku? Entahlah, seingatku aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu masuk kedalam lubang di pohon itu! Ya, lubang dipohon!"

"apakah kau tau wonderland?"

"aku tau, kenapa?"

"Welcome to wonderland bocah kecil" Kai menyeringai

"jadi aku di wonderland?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, kau di wonderland"

_**Srekk srekk...**_

"_Hogrin_ akan segera datang, ayo kita pergi" Kai menarik Kyungsoo cepat lalu membawa lari ke rumahnya

Kai's home

"hosh hosh, apa itu Hogrin?" Kyungsoo mengelap keringat ya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia kelelahan karena Kai berlari terlalu cepat?

"dia Hogrin, monster ratu merah. Kau anak baru kan? Mungkin kau lah yang di incar ratu merah" Kai berjalan menuju dapur dan memberikan Kyungsoo minuman sari buah _naranja _

"terima kasih" Kyungsoo meminum minumannya, "apa ini?" tanyanya

"itu sari buah naranja" jawab Kai santai

"naranja?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"nama yang aneh"

"memang, kau Kyungsoo?"

"bagaimana kau tau aku Kyungsoo?"

"kau... Kau yang akan merubah takdir wonderland ini" ujar Kai serius

"takdir? Memangnya ada apa dengan wonderland? Bukan kah wonderland menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya, ia bingung bukankah wonderland menyenangkan?

"menyenangkan katamu? _Well_, darimana teori bahwa** 'WONDERLAND ITU MENYENANGKAN'** hmm?" Kai tertawa pelan karena Kyungsoo berkata bahwa wonderland itu menyenangkan

"me―menurut buku yang kubaca" ujar Kyungso pelan, "lagipula aku terlalu kecil untuk menyelamatkan wonderland Kai" lanjutnya

"kau? Terlalu kecil katamu? Berdirilah depan kaca Kyungsoo, dan lihat dirimu sekarang" Kyungsoo berjalan depan cermin dan melihat dirinya

"A―apa? Kenapa aku setinggi ini?"

"ramalan dari peramal kepercayaan ratu putih mengatakan kau akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa saat di Wonderland"

"aku? Tapi kenapa aku lebih pendek darimu?" Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan tatapan polos

Kai facepalm, "entahlah, takdir mungkin?" lalu ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya

"sialan kau Kai" Kyungsoo memberikan death glare kepada Kai, yang diberi death glare hanya bisa cekikikan karena death glare dari Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat imut saat memberinya death glare. Tunggu, apa? Imut? Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai? Kai menggeleng pelan

"kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan imut /author nosebleed/

"_astaga, kenapa ia terlalu imut? Aku ga tahann(?)_" batin Kai, "berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan itu Kyung" ujar Kai datar

"oke oke haha, kau kenapa? Wajahmu lucu hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah Kai lucu saat melihat tatapan imutnya tadi

"hentikan Kyungsoo, apa kau mau aku _makan_?" Kai menyeringai

"makan? Wah kebetulan aku lapar Kai, makanan apa yang ada dirumahmu?" Kyungsoo dengan polosnya menelusuri rumah Kai dan mencari dapur untuk makan

Sekelai lagi Kai facepalm, "kenapa ia terlalu polos hhh?" Kai melangkahkan kakinya malas menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari bahan masakan didapur

"kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kai

"bisa hehe, ibuku mengajarkan aku memasak 2 tahun yang lalu, sekitar umur 5 tahun aku mulai membantu ibu memasak"

"Kyung, disini kau menjadi laki-laki dewasa otomatis cara berpikirmu juga dewasa kan? Kau bisakah memasak pasta untukku? Aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakan bumi" Kai mencari bahan bahan untuk membuat pasta dalam lemari penyimpanan nya

"bumi? Kau berasal dari bumi?"

"iya, aku akan keluar dari sini jika Wonderland sudah berada di tangah ratu putih. Aku akan keluar dari sini bersamamu, karena hanya kau lah yang bisa mengembalikan ku ke bumi Kyung"

"benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk, "iya, aku dari bumi. Nama asiku Kim Jong In"

"Jongin Jongin, KIM JONGIN YA AMPUN!" Kyungsoo menggungcang tubuh Jongin, ia mengingat sesuatu

"a―apa? Kau kenapa Kyung?" Jongin bingung, _Kenapa Kyungsoo? _Pikirnya

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

-Bacotan Author-

"Yaaaaa! Author nih! Udah telat post, nunggu lama, pendek lagi aduh-.- kesel deh sama auhor/?" pasti readers ngamuk ya/? :v maap, author sibuk sekolah. Ini aja baru dibikin tadi malem dan baru aja selesai dibikin langsung di post :3 ada typo? Itu manusiawi kawan wkwkw. maaf ya readers, chapt 3 nanti author bikin yang panjang deh, ciyus/? Makasih yang udah mau kasih reviews /cipokin/ sekian dulu aja ya, maaf mengecewakannn /deep bow/ bye~ see ya in the next chap^^


End file.
